The Mask of Red Death
by darkphantom665
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron search for the final horocrux.


Disclaimer: I shall say this once and only once in this Fic, I don't own Harry Potter or Phantom Of the Opera.

A/N: This is a Phantom Harry Crossover Fic. Ye be warned!

Chapter One:

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were breaking into Voldemort's lair. They crept silently along the corridors praying that they weren't any Death Eaters around. Hermione opened a door and boxes came tumbling down Ron moved forward and began to search through the boxes.

"Ron! What are you doing!" Hermione whispered furiously.

'Oh God, this is third year all over again!' Harry thought.

"What are we looking for anyways?" asked Ron, completely ignoring Hermione.

"I don't know," Harry replied, "All I know is that it's **here**."

"How will you know if it's a horocrux _if_ you find it?" challenged Hermione.

"I haven't gotten that far yet."

"Ow!" Ron suddenly shouted.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK THROUGH THEM! NOW YOUR HAND IS BLEEDING!"

Ron simply tapped his hand with his wand and the wound healed. Suddenly a smooth voice said, "Harry, Ron, and Hermione, how nice of you to drop in on me."

The three of them spun around, and found Voldemort smiling, and twirling a mask.

"Looking for this?" He mocked. They realized that the mask was the final horocrux. There was only one way out, and nothing was standing in the way of the exit. They ran quickly down the corridor.

"Apparate to the Eiffel Tower!" Hermione shouted.

"What?" Harry replied.

"Just trust me!" Hermione said before she disappeared. Harry and Ron shook their heads, but apparated anyways:

Hermione appeared underneath the Eiffel Tower. Thank Merlin it was dark. She suddenly heard two loud "cracks" and Harry and Ron appeared right behind her.

"Why did you have us apparate here?" Ron asked.

"That mask that Voldemort was holding was the Red Death Mask."

"Wait you're talking about The Masque of Red Death by Edgar Allen Poe?" Harry asked.

"No. Thee mask worn by Erik Destler at the Masquerade Ball," Hermione replied informatively.

"Who?" the boys asked.

"The Phantom of the Opera," Hermione answered. Seeing their continuance of a black face, she continued, "He was a deformed genius that lived under the opera house he designed. He fell in love with a young soprano named Christine Daaé. However, he frightened her with his temper and the fact that he murdered countless people—C"

"What!" Ron exclaimed surprised.

"—Let me finish!" Hermione said exasperatedly, "Where was I…Oh yeah. Christine ended up falling in love with Raoul de Changy, who was about to become a count. In the end Erik gave her a choice, she could choose her own freedom and Raoul would die, or she could stay with Erik and Raoul would go free. Well, instead of answering, she kissed Erik. He was filled with compassion and decided to let her go. No one really knows what happened after that."

"Okay," Harry said slowly, "So basically we need to go back in time and get this mask from Erik."

"Pretty much," Hermione said.

"We're pretty much screwed that's what!" Ron said in sharp voice. This startled both Harry and Hermione.

"What the hell is your problem?" Harry asked.

"Okay, one, how do we get back home after we go back? Second, we'll still have to look for another horocrux anyways."

"Not necessarily," Hermione said. "Now the first one, I still haven't figured out the kinks with, but the second, I figure, we can create a copy of it, and then use a spell to call the copy to us. I know of a spell that we can use to duplicate it, and then once the original thing is destroyed so are all of the copies."

"Now that, that one is settled, what are we going to do about getting back?" Harry asked, trying to avoid a fight at all costs.

"I figure a port key. Either we can talk to the Minister of the time, or we can create one, I'm hoping the former works, because I have no idea how to do the later," Hermione said as a thousand spells and ideas were bussing around in her head. One flashed in her mind:

PLACE TO SLEEP!

"We need a place to sleep. We should just take the rest of the night off," Hermione said. They found a hotel quite reasonably with Hermione's French speaking skills. It had only taken twenty minutes.

The hotel room had two beds and one cot.

"I call bed by the window!" Hermione said as she jumped on the fluffy bed. The boys arm wrestled for the other bed, Ron lost, however, he conned his way into getting the bed by using the, "I'm older and taller than you" argument that Hermione had heard all too many times.

Once they were all settled in Ron begged for a game of chess…everyone refused, even the maid. So he enchanted the black pieces to play by himself, and Ron won anyways. Hermione's nose was buried in a random book by a muggle named Nicholas Sparks. Harry was writing Ginny a letter so that someone knew where they had gone, and that everything was okay. And he just wanted to tell her that he loved her, but he stopped writing at the "_I lo--_" and wrote, "_I loathe these spur of the moment trips._"

All and all the night was relatively uneventful.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

okie dokie:

This is not an Erik/ Harry Potter Character Fic, or a Christine/ Harry Potter Fic; I just wanted that to be clear to everyone. Chapter two will be up soon. I'll try to update quickly.

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
